<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for a moment only by Ro29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626114">for a moment only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29'>Ro29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Be the Rarepair content you want to see in the world" [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Banter, Cuddling, Dogma (Star Wars) Deserved Better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurties, Kisses, M/M, Multi, So I gave it to him, Spiraling, Tup is a good Boyfriend, so is Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a low voice speaking and Dogma gasps for air, squeezes Tup’s hands in a way that must hurt. But all Tup does is hum, presses more kisses to his neck, tightens his arms around Dogma.</p><p>The voice stops and Dogma breathes as calloused hands cup his face.</p><p>“Dogma,” Wolffe says and Dogma’s brain is rattled and shaken but he opens his eyes and focuses as best as he can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-5385 | Tup/CC-3636 | Wolffe/ Dogma (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Be the Rarepair content you want to see in the world" [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for a moment only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_or_Anything/gifts">Everything_or_Anything</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>everyone on the server is an enabler and a <em>menace</em></p><p>title is from 'variation on the word sleep' by margaret atwood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dogma doesn't really know what he's saying anymore, just knows he's been talking about <em>something</em> for the last however long. He doesn't really know what's going on or what's wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Doesn't realize he's been shaking until Tup drapes himself over his back and squeezes him in the perfect way that weighs down on him without making him feel like he can't breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Everything is spinning, and his head feels fuzzy and lightheaded and—</p><p> </p><p><em>"Breathe, </em>D." Tup tells him. Steady and worried and grounding.</p><p> </p><p>Dogma sucks in a breath and coughs, does it again and again until he's close to hyperventilating.</p><p> </p><p>"No, not like that D. It's okay, you can do this, you know what to do. Just follow me, D. You got this." Tup says, breathes in deep so Dogma can feel the rise and fall of Tup's chest against his back.</p><p> </p><p>Dogma tries to match it. Can't and doesn't know why he can't.</p><p> </p><p>Tup presses a kiss to the back of his neck, "I know D, I know. You gotta breathe though <em>cyare</em>. In and out. You can do it, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Dogma breathes, tries to match his breathing with Tup’s as best he can.</p><p> </p><p>Tup presses another kiss to the back of his neck, tangles their hands together and squeezes tight.</p><p> </p><p>There’s the sound of a door opening and closing and Dogma can’t help the way his breath picks back up, worries about, about—</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t even know anymore.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a low voice speaking and Dogma gasps for air, squeezes Tup’s hands in a way that <em>must</em> hurt. But all Tup does is hum, presses more kisses to his neck, tightens his arms around Dogma.</p><p> </p><p>The voice stops and Dogma breathes as calloused hands cup his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Dogma.” Wolffe says and Dogma’s brain is rattled and shaken but he opens his eyes and focuses as best as he can.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe with Tup.” Wolffe tells him, and there is not a single part of Dogma that thinks to do anything else.</p><p> </p><p>His breathing steadies, slowly, and he presses into Wolffe’s hands, feels the comforting weight of Tup at his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Dogma hears and he leans forward, presses into <em>keldabe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe grunts and Dogma can hear Tup’s quiet chuckle. Feel the press of another kiss to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry D,” Tup whispers, half reassuring and half jokingly “Wolffe just doesn’t know how to deal with so many emotions at once.”</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe stays in <em>keldabe</em>, moves one of his hands to flick at Tup and growls “Brat.”</p><p> </p><p>Tup laughs, leans in to steal a kiss and huffs when Wolffe steps out of <em>keldabe</em> and raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Dogma feels something fragile bubble up in him and he laughs, quiet and watery.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Awful,</em>” he manages to get out and Tup laughs again, relief and amusement both.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe snorts, presses a hand to the napes of both Dogma’s neck and Tup’s and rests his head against theirs, murmurs under his breath, “Both of you are pests.”</p><p> </p><p>Tup huffs, reaches out to hit Wolffe’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Adorable and absolute gifts.” Tup corrects him, with far more confidence than Dogma has ever seen from him. Wolffe’s been good for him, helped Tup to stop being so worried and nervous, helped shape him into something bright and confident.</p><p> </p><p>It’s amazing to see sometimes, compared to the cadet Dogma remembers, the only other one with no one left from his batch and terrified.</p><p> </p><p>Other times, Dogma feels incredibly slow and like he’ll be left behind. Can’t convince himself that this is anything but temporary and that it will leave.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>, he thinks, as he grips tight onto Wolffe’s arms, Tup’s wrist, <em>I think I know what was wrong.</em></p><p> </p><p>He'd gotten stuck in his own head, thought himself into circles until he couldn't breathe.</p><p> </p><p>He does that sometimes, gets stuck in a cycle of thinking and can't get out of it. Sometimes he's able to logic his way out of it, and other times, like now, he spirals down and is left terrified for one reason or another.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe snorts, hits Tup's side, "Quiet."</p><p> </p><p>Tup rolls his eyes, hums and leans into Dogma's space. Knocks his knuckles lightly against Dogma's knee. Presses a kiss to his cheek as if it's nothing he has to think about, something Dogma just deserves.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t help the smile that makes its way onto his face, not when his chest feels so full of love it’s close to bursting.</p><p> </p><p>Tup leans forward and rests his head on Wolffe's shoulder, laughs, "Oh, you don't mean that <em>cyare</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe scoffs, and Dogma can't keep the laughter from bubbling up in his throat. Feels, in that moment, like he is holding something precious. Something he never thought he would get to have or <em>keep</em>, just because he is himself. He is too much and he isn’t <em>stupid. </em>He knows that he isn't <em>easy</em> for people to be around.</p><p> </p><p>Not just because he is a clone and too focused on the rules and regs for most people's comfort, but because he is <em>Dogma</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But this precious, beautiful, thing that makes him want to laugh and smile and near burst with happiness is <em>his</em>.</p><p> </p><p>These two people who hold him tightly and gently because they <em>want</em> to, and because they <em>love</em> him. Who will walk him out of a spiral and back on to stable ground and then get him to lay his worries out in ways that make them manageable.</p><p> </p><p>They <em>want</em> him, aren't just <em>putting</em> up with him.</p><p> </p><p>He laughs, choked, and tucks his head into Tup's neck. Breathes for a five count and then places a kiss against Tup’s skin, pulls himself back together and pulls back. Leans in and steals a proper kiss from him.</p><p> </p><p>Laughs into the kiss when he hears Wolffe huff, feels hands around his waist and a kiss pressed to the side of his neck and up to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Dogma laughs again and pulls back when the soft chuckling against his skin starts to tickle.</p><p> </p><p>Tup huffs, frowns in a way that Dogma knows he'll insist isn't actually pouting, and flicks Wolffe on his side.</p><p> </p><p>Leans back onto the bed with a murmured, "<em>Rude." </em></p><p> </p><p>Wolffe grins, wicked and sharp, eyes full of amusement, "Am I? Well then I hope you don't mind switching shifts with Sinker."</p><p> </p><p>Tup groans and Dogma smiles, it's a threat with no teeth, not <em>only</em> because Sinker is still thoroughly on Wolffee's shit list for letting the shines play with too many explosives and some of the 501st.</p><p> </p><p>(Tup had found it funny, Dogma had thought it was mostly impractical.</p><p> </p><p>All of them had learned that, as it turns out, mixing all those things together just leads to a <em>lot</em> of paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe, it may be noted, does <em>not</em> like paperwork.)</p><p> </p><p>But also because, before they had even started this, Wolffe had sat them down to talk. Made it clear that he was a Commander and he was their superior officer in all things <em>except</em> their relationship if they chose to pursue one.</p><p> </p><p>Had laid down that line firm and explained gruffly why. That he was uncomfortable with the thought of <em>them</em> doing anything they were uncomfortable with just because he was asking them to.</p><p> </p><p>Tup had an easier time with that then Dogma had, but they'd talked it through and it is one of the things that made Dogma love Wolffe.</p><p> </p><p>(He's loved Tup since they were scared little cadets, it's <em>easy</em> to love Tup. Loving Wolffe was new and strange and Dogma has never been happier about trying something new than he is now. Sitting here with them.)</p><p> </p><p>Tup reaches up, pulls them both down onto the bed and they go, settle and rearrange until they’re all comfortable. Dogma somehow ends up in the middle, held between Tup and Wolffe and feeling like he is surrounded by love and warmth.</p><p> </p><p>And, because Tup has always seemed to know Dogma better than Dogma has ever known himself, Tup presses a kiss to his cheek, whispers softly, “Wouldn’t leave you behind or alone. Love you D.”</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe tightens his grip around Dogma, presses a kiss against his neck and murmurs, “<em>Ours</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Dogma falls asleep, with the world steady beneath his feet, wrapped up in love and warmth and the feeling of safety.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to find me other places I have a <a href="https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com">writing tumblr</a> and a <a href="https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com">fandom tumblr</a> </p><p>Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>